Blue and the Sorcerer's Stone
by LisaQT3
Summary: Steve has to find three clues while helping his friends Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, and some craziness ensues. (Blue’s Clues/Harry Potter cross-over)


Disclaimer: Anything from Blue's Clues or Harry Potter is not mine. I don't claim it, so don't sue!  
  
A/N: If you have never seen Blue's Clues this fanfic might not seem funny to you. But I think it is hilarious myself. Anyway it depends heavily on knowledge of that wonderful children's show. Also please don't flame me for not getting the end of Sorcerer's Stone exactly right.This is not meant to be the exact same story, I know some things are different. That being said, please enjoy this silly bit of fun!  
  
Blue and the Sorcerer's Stone  
  
:: A book titled Blue's Clues opens revealing a square yellow house. In the front yard there is a mailbox and a ball.::  
  
Steve: (Leaning out the window) Have you seen my puppy, Blue?  
  
:: A blue dog jumps out and kicks the ball, then runs into the house.::  
  
Steve: (Opening the door) Oh hi. Blue was just helping me find my shoes.  
  
Blue: (Jumping out from under the thinking chair with a pair of shoes in her mouth) Bark.  
  
Steve: (Sitting down to put on his shoes) Thank you, Blue. Today Blue and I are helping our friends. Who do you want to help next Blue?  
  
::Blue spins around, then jumps onto the computer screen and places a pawprint right in the middle of it.::  
  
Steve: Great idea. We'll play Blue's clues to figure out who you want to help next. Oh, you'll help me figure out Blue's clues, right?  
  
Me: Uh, sure. (Man, I hate fanfics where the author has a part!)  
  
Steve: Great! Now to get rid of this pawprint. I know...Hello there friend, will you please help us by getting off the computer screen?  
  
::The pawprint scampers off the screen.::  
  
Steve: To play Blue's clues, we need...(Pauses for help)  
  
Me: Our notebook?  
  
Steve: Our notebook!!  
  
Me: Geez, are you going to need my help to remember the names of simple objects! This is going to be a long fanfic.  
  
Steve: (Walking over to Side Table Drawer) Hi Side Table Drawer!  
  
STD: Oh Blue's clues! I'm so excited! (He opens the drawer)  
  
Me: Ha! STD! That is funny! I kill myself.  
  
Steve: (Reaching in and pulling out the notebook) Here it is! So, to play Blue's clues we need to find a...(Pauses for help)  
  
Me: A pawprint you idiot! How many times have you played this stupid game and you still don't know what is on all of the clues?  
  
Steve: A pawprint! Because that's the first...(Pauses)  
  
Me: CLUE!!! That is why it is called Blue's clues! Duh!  
  
Steve: (Starting to sing) We put it in our notebook, 'cause there Blue's clues, Blue's clues! (Steve continues singing)  
  
Theresa: Hey Lisa, what are you doing?  
  
Me: Writing a Blue's Clues/Harry Potter fanfic.  
  
Theresa: Cool. Can I read it?  
  
Me: Sure  
  
Theresa: (Skims over story so far) Uh Lisa, there is nothing about Harry Potter in here.  
  
Me: I haven't got there yet!  
  
Theresa: Oh.  
  
Steve: (Finishing his song) That we wanna do! Hey, I know I am really going to need your help today to find Blue's clues.  
  
Me: I am sure you are, Steve.  
  
Steve: Did you see which way Blue went?  
  
Me: To the left...That would be your right.  
  
Steve: (Walking and singing) Let's all do the Enuf-a-Shuffle.  
  
Theresa and Me: This is not the Enuf-a-Shuffle!  
  
:: Steve walks by a table that is covered in odds and ends and right in the middle of it there is a feather with a blue pawprint on it.::  
  
Me: There is a clue, Steve!  
  
Steve: What? My shoe? Yeah, Blue helped me find it.  
  
Me: No, a CLUE!  
  
Steve: Oh a clue! You found a clue! Where?  
  
Me: What are you blind? How can you miss a big blue pawprint?  
  
:: Steve just stares blankly, waiting for more help.::  
  
Me: Fine...On the feather.  
  
Steve: (Gasps in excitement): This feather is our first clue! You know what we need...Our handy dandy...  
  
Me: (Sighing) Notebook?  
  
Steve: (Pulling the notebook from...well who knows where) Notebook! Ok, a feather. First we need a line for it's center, then a bunch of little lines to make the feather. So our first clue is a feather. Hmm...Who could Blue want to help?  
  
Theresa: Maybe, um a bird?  
  
Me: Theresa, I don't think we are supposed to know yet.  
  
Theresa: How can you not know? You're the author!  
  
Me: Oh yeah...Well, Steve isn't supposed to know yet.  
  
Theresa: Don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't.  
  
Steve: I think we need to find more clues. (Steve continues walking into the kitchen) Hi Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Hi Paprika.  
  
Mrs. Pepper: Hello Steve! We are making a fruit salad, will you help us find the right kinds of fruits?  
  
Steve: Oh boy! I love to help my friends. Will you help me find the right kinds of fruits for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper?  
  
Me: Uh, no. Maybe if I don't help you will think for yourself.  
  
Steve: You will help me? Great.  
  
Me: That is not what I said! Geez, he is not only blind but deaf too!  
  
Theresa: Don't forget dumb.  
  
Mr. Salt: First we need an apple.  
  
:: Three kinds of fruits appear in a row: an apple on the left, a banana in the middle, and a orange on the right.::  
  
Me: The apple is the one on the left...Can we hurry this up?  
  
Steve: An apple is red and shiny and round. Do you see which of these fruits is an apple? Is it this one? (Points to the banana).  
  
Me: No.  
  
Steve: No, because it isn't red or round. Is it this one? (Points to the orange).  
  
Me: No.  
  
Steve: It is round, but it is not red so it can't be the apple. Is it this one? (Points to the apple).  
  
Theresa: Zzzzz...  
  
Me: Theresa, wake up! No one is allowed to sleep through my fanfic.  
  
Theresa: But it is so boring.  
  
Me: I am just trying to be realistic to the Blue's clues environment.  
  
Theresa: Well, sometimes you gotta mix things up! I got an idea! (She jumps into the fanfic). Hey Steve, will you marry me?  
  
Me: Theresa, don't ruin my fanfic!  
  
:: Sticks her tongue out at me.::  
  
Me: Fine. Two can play at this game.  
  
Steve: Oh, I would but I am already married to Blue.  
  
Theresa: Eww! Lisa, that's disgusting!  
  
Me: Well, I am the author so I could do whatever I want.  
  
Theresa: You're a pretty crappy author. I thought this was a Harry Potter crossover fanfic. When is that going to come up?  
  
Me: Oh you want something from Harry Potter? I can arrange that!  
  
:: A Bludger comes sailing through the house and smacks Theresa right in the head, kicking her out of the fanfic.::  
  
Theresa: Ow! That really hurt.  
  
Me: Well don't mess with me! Anyway, where was I?  
  
Theresa: I dunno. I think Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were doing something boring.  
  
Me: Well, I can't remember. Let's just have it be Mail Time.  
  
Steve: The mail is here! (Starts to sing) Here's the mail, it never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail! When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!!  
  
Mailbox: I got a letter for you, Steve.  
  
Steve: Thanks, Mailbox. We just got a letter. (Starts to sing again) We just got a letter. We just got a letter. We just got a letter. I wonder who it's from. (Opens the envelope) Oh, it's a letter from our friends.  
  
:: The letter opens and a moving picture of two kids is shown. They are sitting under a table covered with a blanket.::  
  
Kids: Hi Steve and Blue!!! We're playing tent!!! Bye!  
  
:: Steve closes the letter and sets it on the ground.::  
  
Theresa: Lisa, is there a point to all of this?  
  
Me: If there was a point, then it wouldn't be fanfiction now would it?  
  
Theresa: Oh yeah, I never thought about that.  
  
Steve: We still need to find 2 more clues.  
  
Me: Oh no! I just remembered what Steve was supposed to do with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper!  
  
Theresa: Man, we aren't going to go back there again, are we?  
  
Me: We have to! Steve was supposed to find the second clue.  
  
Theresa: Just have him find it out here.  
  
Me: It's an egg! Why would an egg be in the living room?  
  
Theresa: Who cares! You said yourself that fanfics don't have to have any point...Just have an egg be in the living room.  
  
Me: Sure, fine, whatever!  
  
:: An egg with a blue pawprint on it rolls into the room.::  
  
Me: (Without enthusiasm) Look, Steve. A clue. A clue.  
  
Steve: Bless you!  
  
Me: (Smacking my forehead) I said, A CLUE!  
  
Steve: A clue! We found our second clue! This calls for our notebook!  
  
Me: Wow, he remembered that time.  
  
Theresa: (Still rubbing her head from where the Bludger hit her) Maybe he was just sick of hearing your stupid voice!  
  
Me: Watch it...I am still in control here.  
  
Steve: To draw an egg I need to make an oval. There. An egg. What was our first clue?  
  
Me: You found it like three minutes it ago. It was a feather.  
  
Steve: That's right, a feather. And now our second clue is this egg. So who could Blue want to help that has a feather and an egg?  
  
Theresa: I got it! Jimmy Hoffa!  
  
Steve: You may be on to something there, but I think we need to find the third clue.  
  
Me: Yeah, like it isn't obvious already.  
  
Blue: Bark bark! (Ska-doos into a book).  
  
Steve: Blue just ska-dooed into that book! (Singing) Blue ska-doo, we can too! (Ska-doos into the book too).  
  
Theresa: Please say there is a point to this at least.  
  
Me: I told you, there is never any point to a fanfic. But just wait.  
  
Steve: (Looking around) What a great castle!  
  
:: Three children come running down the hall and stop when they see Steve. There is a tall boy with red hair, girl with brown hair, and another boy with glasses and unruly black hair. ::  
  
Theresa: Finally...You took your sweet time bringing them into this story.  
  
Me: Well I had to have a reason...They just couldn't show up at his house now could they?  
  
Theresa: Why not? I mean an egg just showed up in his living room.  
  
Me: Hey, that was not my fault!  
  
Theresa: Yeah, whatever!  
  
Harry: Who are you?  
  
Steve: I'm Steve. Have you seen my puppy, Blue? She just ska-dooed in here.  
  
Ron: This guy is off his rocker.  
  
Hermoine: (Glaring at Ron for his rudeness) No, we haven't seen your puppy. I'm sorry.  
  
Harry: Steve, we'd love to stay and chat, but we need to get the Sorcerer's Stone before Snape gets it first.  
  
Steve: Oh, you need our help? You will help me find the stone with them, right?  
  
Me: Sure, although I think they could handle it on their own.  
  
Ron: Hey, I thought we weren't supposed to talk to the author.  
  
Hermoine: It used to be that way. But now all these authors are too conceited to just write the stories...They need to in them too.  
  
Harry: Alright Steve, you can help us if you want. But we need to go.  
  
:: Steve, Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Blue, Theresa and I all run towards the Forbidden Corridor. The door is already open.::  
  
Harry: Oh no! Snape is down there already. We really need to hurry. (Peers into the door) Fluffy is just waking up. We need to sing to get her to sleep while we climb under the trap door.  
  
Steve: (Singing and sliding down the trapdoor) Let's all do the Enuf-a- Shuffle!  
  
Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Blue, Theresa, Me: (Singing and sliding down the trap door) This is not the Enuf-a-Shuffle!  
  
:: We land in a heap on top of a plant that starts to attack us.::  
  
Harry: What is this?  
  
Hermoine: It's Devil's Snare!  
  
Theresa, Steve, Me: Do something about it!! (We are not used to wizard stuff, so we are pretty scared)  
  
Hermoine: Let's see...Devil's Snare...It likes the dark...  
  
Harry: So if we light a fire, we can stop it!  
  
Hermoine: But there are no matches!!  
  
Ron: YOU'RE A WITCH! USE YOUR WAND!  
  
Hermoine: Oh yeah! Lumos!  
  
:: The dark cavern fills with light and the plant stops attacking.::  
  
Steve: Thank you so much for helping us.  
  
Hermoine: You're welcome.  
  
Harry: Come on guys, we need to keep going!  
  
:: Next we enter a room in which the ceiling seems to be moving because there are thousands of keys with little wings flying around.::  
  
Ron: We need to find the key that opens this door. But there are so many!  
  
Harry: (Looking at the doorknob): It will be a large old silver key.  
  
Steve: Can you help us find the right key?  
  
:: Three keys fly down in a row: a small silver one on the right, a large gold one in the middle and a large silver one on the left.::  
  
Ron: (Looking at Steve like he is crazy) It's the one on the left.  
  
Steve: Is it this one? (Points to the gold key)  
  
Harry: No, we know which one it is!  
  
Steve: No, because this key is gold. Is it this one? (Points to the small silver key)  
  
Theresa: Oh for the love of...Lisa!  
  
Me: Fine. Just ruin the whole Blue's clues thing! (Takes the correct key and rams it into the lock) Shall we proceed?  
  
::The next room contains a large chessboard.::  
  
Ron: I think we have to play our way across. Let's all become pieces and I can play us across, okay?  
  
Steve: Can you help us find what piece I am going to be?  
  
:: The Bludger comes through again, this time hiting Steve in the head.::  
  
Me: That was a warning! Shut up!  
  
:: We all take our positions and play the game. Everyone makes it across except for Ron and Theresa.::  
  
Hermoine: We have to see if they are okay!  
  
Harry: No, we need to keep going. We will check on them when we get back.  
  
Steve: I know! Blue, go help our friends while we keep looking for the stone.  
  
Me: Steve! That was actually intelligent! Man, I am a crappy writer!  
  
:: In the next room there is a troll that has been knocked out. The room after contains a table full of potions. After we walk through the door, it erupts in flames, as does the one in front of us. The only escape is found in the potions.::  
  
Hermoine: (After reading the scroll on the table) This is brilliant! It is just logic.  
  
Harry: So can you get us out of here safely?  
  
Hermoine: Of course, the potion to help you go on is in the small black bottle.  
  
Steve: Can you help us find the right bottle?  
  
Me: Not again.  
  
Harry: Uh, no offense, but I think Ron was right. You're friend here is off his rocker!  
  
Me: I guess it comes from being married to a dog.  
  
Harry: (Picking up the black bottle) There is only enough here for two. Why don't Hermoine and I go on, so you and your friend Steve can go help that dog?  
  
Me: Nope, that is not the way the story works. Hermoine you go back. Harry and Steve will take the potion and move on. I will go with them.  
  
Hermoine: But--  
  
Me: Don't argue with the author! Besides, I can do whatever I want in my story, so I don't need any of the potion anyway.  
  
Hermoine: Uh, whatever.  
  
:: Hermoine goes back while Steve, Harry, and I move on. In the next room there is a mirror and a man wearing a purple turbin.::  
  
Harry: Quirrell?! (Harry raises his wand, on which a blue pawrint is visible)  
  
Quirrell: Didn't expect p-poor stuttering Quirrell did you Harry?  
  
Me: Psst...Hey Steve, it's a clue.  
  
Quirrell: Now if only I knew how this mirror worked! (He taps it with his wand)  
  
Steve: Blue? No, Blue stayed behind.  
  
Voice from Quirrell's turbin: Use the boy.  
  
Me: No! A CLUE!!!  
  
Steve: Oh! (He walks in-between Quirrell and Harry) This stick is our third clue!  
  
Me: It's a wand  
  
Steve: We need our notebook to write it down.  
  
Quirrell: Out of the way, you green-shirted freak!  
  
Steve: (Pausing in the middle of his drawing) Never make fun of my shirt. (He punches Quirrell right in the face, knocking him out)  
  
Me: Go Steve!  
  
Harry: Wow! Is he always like that?  
  
Me: No, but I have a feeling something like this has been brewing. I mean, you can't be married to a dog and live in a cartoon house and not have it get to you eventually.  
  
Harry: I guess not. (He walks over to the mirror and retrieves the stone) Thanks for helping me get the stone.  
  
Me: No problem.  
  
Steve: This stick (Me: WAND!) is our final clue! You know what we need now?  
  
Me: (Rolling my eyes at Harry) Our thinking chair?  
  
Steve: Our thinking chair!!!  
  
:: So Steve and I leave Harry and ska-doo back into Steve's house. Steve runs to his thinking chair and sits down.::  
  
Steve: Now that we're in our thinking chair...Let's think. Our first clue was a feather. Our second clue was an egg. Our third clue was a stick. So, who could Blue want to help with a feather, an egg, and a stick?  
  
Me: Come on Steve, you can come up with this one on your own.  
  
Steve: Maybe whoever Blue wants to help uses the sticks to make it's home and lays eggs and has feathers! So, who could that be?  
  
Me: You've almost got it!  
  
Steve: I know! It's Buckbeak the Hippogriff!!!  
  
Me: Steve, you are hopeless! It's a bird!!  
  
Steve: Yeah, a bird! We just figured out Blue's clues! (Singing) We just figured out Blue's clues! We just figured out Blue's clues! We just figured out Blue's clues! Because we're really smart!!! Well, Blue, let's go find the bird.  
  
:: Steve and Blue go outside and see that the bird's nest has fallen out of the tree. Suddenly Ron, Hermoine, and Harry show up.::  
  
Hermoine: Didn't I tell you that was the wrong door?  
  
Ron: Sorry, but they all look alike!  
  
Hermoine: Well, where are we?  
  
Harry: Hey, it's Steve!  
  
Steve: Remember when we helped them find the stone?  
  
Me: Yeah, I was there.  
  
Steve: We are trying to help this bird.  
  
Harry: Oh, we can help with that easily. (He picks up the nest, jumps on his broom and flies up to put the nest back in the tree).  
  
Steve: I had a great time being helpful with you today. (Singing) Well it's time for so long...  
  
Theresa: Thanks a lot Lisa!  
  
Me: For what?  
  
Theresa: For nearly killing me several times and ending the story without me! Some friend you are!  
  
Steve: (Finishing his song) We can do anything that we wanna do!  
  
The End  
  
A/N 2: Ok, I don't own the Enuf-a-Shuffle song (Which no one probably thought was funny because I think about 10 people in the whole world have seen Eco Adventure, which is what it came from) and I don't own Theresa (She is my sister). Did you enjoy the story? I hope so! Thanks for reading all of it! Please review! 


End file.
